Cherche jeune homme pour
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Egarez vous hors des sentiers battus ... Slash DracoHarry
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning :** Attention fic classé M (comme Miam du citron, Merde la vulgarité…)

**Couple:** Harry et Draco

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ultra warning : Homophobe s'abstenir **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Prologue**

**Extrait de La biographie d'Hermione Jane Granger, par Draco Malfoy.**

_Hermione Granger était une artiste. Pas dans le terme courant, bien sûr, elle n'était pas une Camille Claudel qui, en regardant un bout de marbre, trouvait l'inspiration pour en faire une merveille (un pied). Hermione était plutôt du genre Archimède (inventeur des sortilèges d'immersion) qui en prenant un bain, avait l'inspiration de théorie imbuvable et totalement opaque pour le commun des mortels._

_Travaillant selon ses envies, Hermione avait refusé les offres du Ministère de la Magie: elle ne voulait pas devenir une langue-de-plomb et être freinée par ses supérieures. Elle était une freelance et adorait cela. Un matin, en écoutant son meilleur ami se confier, elle eut l'Inspiration Suprême. _

X

Harry se leva sans un bruit. D'une démarche féline, il atteignit la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

"C'est Hermione !"

Harry secoua la tête puis ouvrit la porte. Il était 8 heures du matin, on était dimanche.

" Quoi !"

Hermione lui fit un sourire lumineux et montra un sachet taché de gras dans sa main droite.

"J'apporte le petit déjeuner, Votre Altesse. Suis-je pardonnée ? "

" Tu m'as réveillé !" Gronda le brun.

La jeune femme ignora ses reproches, ôta ses chaussures et alla directement dans la cuisine. Harry secoua la tête une fois de plus.

"Tu aurais pu t'habiller." Résonna la voix d'Hermione.

Il eut une expression narquoise et prit un peignoir dans la salle de bain.

"Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?"

Harry éclata de rire et s'assit sur une chaise face à la fenêtre.

"C'est un peu tard pour demander, non ?"

Hermione se renfrogna, son meilleur ami attrapa un croissant.

"Tu ne me laisses jamais la vue… Alors, il y a quelqu'un ?"

Harry admira le parc quatre étages plus bas, les coins de sa bouche retenant difficilement un air moqueur.

"Non. Je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais de fréquenter en ce moment."

Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle observa Harry tremper des morceaux de viennoiserie dans le liquide.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Harry lui fit un sourire avec des bouts de pâte feuilletée entre les dents.

"Bien sûr."

Hermione appuya sa tête sur sa main gauche, le coude dans le beurre.

"Tu pourrais envisager de… De trouver un emploi alors."

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma, son attitude énerva la jeune femme.

"Tu ne peux pas fuir tout cela sans cesse, Harry. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu affrontes ces gens, retarder ton retour à la vie publique laisse croire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. La vie que tu mènes n'est pas saine."

Il finit son petit déjeuner en silence, Hermione devina qu'il rassemblait ses idées.

Elle redoutait cet instant tout comme elle l'attendait avec impatience : il allait enfin se confier.

"Quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay, j'ai tout perdu. Ginny a rompu nos fiançailles… Enfin, c'est un peu ce que je voulais…"

Il sourit tristement.

"Les Weasley se sont mis à me haïr, la Gazette m'a descendu et la population sorcière me regarde désormais comme sa plus grande déception. Dès que je suis dans le monde sorcier, je suis bousculé, insulté voir agressé. Et tu voudrais que je travaille ?"

Hermione passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Tout le monde ne te hait pas, Harry. Le procès l'a prouvé."

Il eut un rire désabusé.

"Je t'en pris, Hermione. Que tu sois si aveugle à ce sujet est une insulte à ton intelligence. Etre rayé du monde sorcier, ce n'est pas très grave en plus."

"Qu'est ce qui est grave, alors ?"

Il lui jeta un regard tourmenté, puis, mal à l'aise, il se leva pour fumer.

"Je n'aurais jamais de famille, Mione, jamais. Chez les Dursley, c'était mon rêve… Tu vois, une maison pleine de vie, de joie. Mais même cela je n'y ai pas le droit. Les gays n'ont pas le droit d'adopter, de se marier ou de sortir en public dans le monde sorcier… Et aucune femme ne voudrait faire un enfant avec moi pour le _partager_…"

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler mais Harry était trop fier, trop indépendant et, surtout, trop blessé par les autres.

"Oh, Harry… Je suis tellement désolée… J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi…"

Le jeune homme ricana.

"Tu pourrais me faire un utérus ?"

Il tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette.

"J'ai vraiment des envies de collégienne… Une vie de famille, des gosses…"

"Ne te dénigre pas, Harry."

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu devrais partir."

"Tu devrais m'en parler."

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se reprit.

"Il n'y a rien à en dire. Je vais continuer ma vie, sortir, me taper un ou deux mecs quand je me sentirai frustré. Point à la ligne. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?"

"Harry…"

"Va rejoindre ton homme. Il va _encore_ être jaloux. Il ne comprend vraiment pas le mot "pédale", n'est-ce pas ? "

Hermione se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

"Il t'a vraiment réduit en miettes…"

"Si c'était le seul…" Souffla-t-il quand elle l'eut dépassé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le petit immeuble. C'est bien plus tard, en repensant à leur conversation qu'une de ses plus brillantes idées lui vint…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

**Blue Cinnamon**


	2. Passer outre

**Disclamer** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**X**

**Warning :** Attention fic classé M

**X**

**Spoiler : tome 1 à 6**

**X**

**Couple :** Harry et Draco

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ultra warning : Homophobe s'abstenir.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Rappel :** ceci n'est pas une fic romantique style Harlequin. Les dialogues et les situations seront probablement durs et choquants par moment donc vous êtes prévenus. Le monde sorcier que je décris n'est vraiment pas rose bonbon. Faîtes attention. Interdiction de râler ou se plaindre. C'est mon bébé à moi, je ne changerai rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Merci à M****nemesysfr****et Owlie Wood sans qui cette fic aurait sombré dans un coin de mon cortex.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Cherche jeune homme pour…Chapitre 1 : **

…**.Passer outre.**

**Extrait de La biographie d'Hermione Jane Granger, par Draco Malfoy.**

_De toutes les personnes du monde sorcier, Hermione devait être la plus tenace et la plus têtue. Abandonner ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Elle trouvait les mots justes, le geste qui compte ou, plus simplement, les moyens de pression adéquats. Elle ne tolérait aucun refus, bien que cela pouvait interférer dans sa relation aux autres._

¤O¤

Draco Malfoy réajusta le col de sa robe. Il hésita quelques secondes puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, il la colora en noir. Il frissonna en se dévisageant dans le miroir. Si son père savait ce qu'il _devait_ faire ce soir. Il passa la main sur ses joues émaciées. Après tout, c'était de la faute de _père_ s'il en venait à _ça_ : un rendez-vous à "_La Plume_ _d'Argent_", le seul restaurant gay exclusivement sorcier et parfaitement dissimulé. Aucune personne "bien pensante" ne pourrait le trouver, comme _il_ avait dit. Il lança un coup d'œil anxieux à son reflet. En venir à _ça_. Voilà à quoi en était venu le dernier des Malfoy. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la glace froide. Il avait aménagé le Manoir Malfoy en orphelinat-garderie, finançant tout. Le Ministère avait repris l'affaire. "Nous vous payerons un loyer si le Conseil l'autorise." Il eut un rire amer. Comme s'ils lui avaient donné quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il était ruiné. En 3 ans, il avait fini d'utiliser ses réserves. Comme un imbécile, il avait espéré que les œuvres de charité, le procès et tout le reste le ramèneraient à la lumière. Il éteint la lampe de sa minable chambre d'hôtel et transplana dans une ruelle sombre, près du "lieu de la honte". Lui, un sang-pur, un être respectable… En venir à ça… Collaborer avec les rebus sorciers. Il frémit d'horreur et de dégoût. Il alla à l'entrée et toqua. Un homme de forte stature lui ouvrit.

"Je suis attendu", Siffla dédaigneusement Draco.

Le monstre fronça ses sourcils.

"Cela m'étonnerait."

Il soupira.

"Je suis attendu par… Le Monsieur."

Rien que le dire lui gerçait les lèvres. Le videur lui laissa alors franchir le seuil. Malgré un aspect extérieur miteux, l'ameublement montrait que cet endroit était pour l'élite. Le hall était superbe. Il contempla le haut-plafond peint de scènes antiques. Des hommes nus. Draco rougit en réalisant que l'œuvre était érotique. Un lieu de perversité. Un jeune sorcier, à peine sorti de Poudlard d'après le blond, lui montra le chemin. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle imposante : elle lui rappela ces vieux théâtres décorés de tout ce que l'art peut engendrer. L'architecture était raffinée, les plafonds hauts étaient embellis par des bas reliefs et des peintures. L'ex-mangemort aurait trouvé l'endroit magnifique, bien qu'un peu extravagant, si les œuvres d'art n'avaient pas été dédiés à la décadence. Des bouquets de lys et de l'encens à l'Ylang-ylang embaumaient et donnaient une atmosphère lascive. Sexuelle même. Son guide le mena à une table du fond. De la fenêtre, Draco admira un jardin de style romantique. Il vit alors des statues, représentant de jeunes éphèbes et adonis, se caressant sensuellement sous le clair de lune. Il déglutit et fit alors face à l'homme installé sur une banquette en velours rouge.

"Bonsoir Mr Malfoy."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur."

D'un geste, son interlocuteur le pria de prendre place à côté de lui. Pas en face.

"Vous aimez ?"

Draco essaya de ne pas trop se renfrogner.

"C'est tout à fait votre genre." Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

L'homme était bien fait, d'âge mûr et avait des traits racés, élégants. Quel gâchis. Encore un potentiel sorcier perdu. A cause de cette ignominie. L'homosexualité.

"Observons un peu mes convives du jour, voulez-vous ?"

Draco hocha la tête.

" J'aime voir les nouveaux arrivants." Badina son hôte.

Il scruta les quelques couples. De jeunes hommes, d'autres plus matures,… Draco sentit une bouffée de colère. Il n'y avait que des sang-purs. Il serra le poing. Un sang-pur doit perpétuer l'authenticité de la race sorcière ! Pas la gâcher en se mêlant à un autre homme. Il scruta un rouquin qui caressait son amant sous la table avec son pied. Il grimaça.

"Un problème, Mr Malfoy ?"

"Aucun, je vous remercie."

Un jeune homme, assez grand, entra.

"Mmmh, le voilà."

Sa démarche sensuelle hypnotisa Draco. La manière dont il portait sa cigarette à sa bouche commença à lui donner _cette_ horrible impression. "L'homosexualité doit être combattue coûte que coûte" se répéta mentalement le dernier Malfoy. Le client s'installa à une table proche de la fenêtre. Face à la vitre.

"C'est le Survivant… Il vous plait ?"

Draco sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé.

" Certainement pas ! Il a poussé à la dépravation un nombre incalculable de sang-purs !"

Le maître des lieux éclata de rire. Il avait des iris olive.

"Attention à ce que vous dites… Ici…"

Il y avait clairement une menace sous l'attitude légère. Le jeune homme qui avait mené Draco arriva alors d'un pas pressé.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur," Couina-t-il à Harry, "Mais il est strictement interdit de fumer."

Le sauveur du monde sorcier se mit debout et toisa l'importun. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Il est interdit d'enfumer la salle, _très cher_, pas de fumer. J'oublie toujours de le faire…"

Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua un quelconque sortilège qui annihilait la fumée dès qu'elle sortait de la cigarette ou des lèvres charnues du grand brun. L'employé s'extasia, ce qui écoeura le blond.

"Oh la la, vous êtes doué…"

Son voisin fut tout aussi agacé par la situation.

"Galaad, viens ici."

Le jeune sorcier s'excusa auprès de Harry et s'approcha en rougissant.

"Oui, Monsieur ?"

"C'est le Survivant. Ne le dérange pas avec des imbécillités."

Les yeux couleur tabac devinrent brillants.

"Oh, pardon, je ne savais…"

D'une main hautaine, le maître des lieux lui fit signe de partir. Quand Galaad eut disparu, il soupira d'un air las.

"C'est son premier jour. Il est mignon, il suce bien… Mais qu'est ce qu'il est niais."

Draco s'étouffa avec sa salive.

"Qu…Pardon ?"

Son interlocuteur rit.

"Sucer, Mr Malfoy… Quand il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche et me caresse avec sa langue. Vous n'avez jamais… Essayé ?"

La respiration coupée, Draco tenta de garder contenance.

"Bien sûr que si. Mais avec des femmes." Rétorqua-t-il.

L'homme fit la moue.

"Il n'y a qu'un homme qui peut bien savoir faire cela. Les femmes… Qu'est ce qu'elles en savent de ce qui est bon ? Elles n'ont jamais ressenti ça. Elles n'ont pas de…"

"Je vous prierai de ne pas critiquer ce que vous n'appréciez pas _à sa juste valeur_." Trancha Draco, de plus en plus gêné.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit appelant à la débauche. Il n'aimait pas voir les émanations de tabac roulées sur les lèvres du survivant. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait _présentement_.

"Je ne suis pas le seul, pourtant, Mr Malfoy."

Celui-ci détourna la tête de la table qu'il épiait.

"Que sous-entendez-vous par là ?"

Les iris olive s'obscurcirent.

"Je veux dire que vous êtes un sang-pur, votre généalogie est parfaite. Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas marié à une riche héritière ? On m'a dit que…" Et l'homme sourit d'avance sachant l'effet que cela aurait sur Draco, "On m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas un amant très attentif. Même lorsque l'on vous… Suçait. C'est étonnant pour un homme de votre âge."

Draco sentit tout le sang de son corps se concentrer dans ses joues.  
"De quel droit colportez-vous ce genre d'odieux ragots !"

"Je ne colporte rien du tout", jubila le maître des lieux," je répète les dires d'une de vos maîtresses. Tsss, à 24 ans, ne pas s'intéresser au sexe…. Quelle misère." Ajouta-t-il avec hypocrisie.

Galaad coupa court à la conversation en arrivant hâtivement.

" Monsieur, il y a une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger qui souhaiterait entrer ici."

L'homme humidifia ses lèvres.

"Galaad. Encore une stupidité de ce genre, et tu te retrouveras à un poste nettement moins glorifiant que maître d'hôtel. Fais-la venir."

Le regard faiblissant, l'employé partit accueillir la nouvelle arrivante. A son entrée, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione Granger portait une robe vaporeuse d'un rouge passionnel, ses courbes ondulaient sous le tissu. Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire catin.

"Bonsoir, Raphaël." Salua-t-elle en s'approchant de leur table.

Elle n'avait plus les cheveux crépus et son maquillage était impeccable. Le maître des lieux se leva et lui fit un baisemain.

"Ma chère, vous êtes en beauté ce soir. Chercheriez-vous à convertir certains de mes invités ?"

Avec exaspération, Draco la vit glousser. Son hôte l'avait oublié et écoutait la gourgandine avec attention.

"Grands Dieux non ! Ici je ne risque pas de me faire importuner alors j'en profite."

A ce moment précis, Galaad apparut, une missive la main.

"Melle Granger, le couple de la table 4 m'a prié de vous faire parvenir ce mot."

Les sourcils fins de la jeune femme se courbèrent à la lecture du parchemin.

"Ils me prient de me joindre à eux cette nuit."

Raphaël éclata de rire, faisant frissonner Draco.

"Vous aviez tort... En tout cas, j'ai grand plaisir à vous voir ici."

"Vous dites cela parce que j'ai convaincu Harry de venir." Rétorqua Hermione en froissant le mot doux.

L'homme lança un regard vers le Survivant.

"Il est vrai que 5 mois ce sont écoulés depuis son dernier passage. Il n'est même pas venu me voir." Souffla Raphaël d'une voix chagrine.

"Il est encore lunatique, sa dé…"

Elle se tut brusquement et pivota pour faire face à Draco.

"Voilà quelqu'un qui se promène dans l'arène sans savoir ce qu'il y risque. Bonsoir Mr Malfoy."

Il se fit violence pour ne pas déplaire à _Raphaël_. Les yeux olive suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

"Hermione Granger… Je puis vous retourner la même chose. C'est un lieu d'hommes ici et, en vous observant attentivement, on ne puit douter de votre sexe."

Elle repoussa une mèche folle et lui répondit d'un ton joyeux.

"Je viens pour demander un service à notre très cher Raphaël."

Ce dernier prit un air charmeur.

"Ma douce enfant, je suis tout ouïe."

D'un claquement de doigts, l'ex-rivale de Draco fit apparaître un parchemin scellé.

"Je recherche un jeune homme pour un travail. Vous avez des entrées partout, je me suis dit…"

Draco ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

"J'accepte si vous me permettez de converser quelques instants avec Harry."

Elle sourit et posa le parchemin sur la table.

"Mr Malfoy, je reviens. Commandez en attendant."

Ils le quittèrent sans plus attendre. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Hermione aller à la table 4 pendant que Raphaël se campait devant Harry. Il les surveillait tout en sortant discrètement sa baguette magique.

"Harry, charmant rayon de soleil, comment allez-vous ?"

Le Survivant ne lui prêta aucune attention et fumait rêveusement sa cigarette. Draco se concentra autant que possible.

"Ne laissons pas un passé quelque peu douloureux entacher le futur. Levez au moins les yeux." Cajola Raphaël en glissant une main sous le menton du beau brun, dans l'espoir de lui faire redresser la tête.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, Draco fit apparaître un duplicata du parchemin posé près de lui. Il pouvait, malgré tout, remercier son père pour cela : copier un document scellé n'était pas à la portée du premier mage venu. Il cacha son méfait et posa les yeux sur le sauveur du monde sorcier.

"Cher ange, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut." Murmura le maître des lieux d'un air pathétiquement enjôleur.

L'estomac du Malfoy se contracta douloureusement. Harry Potter avait été au sommet et il avait tout détruit en rompant ses fiançailles avec Ginevra Weasley pour clamer son homosexualité. Draco le haïssait pour cela, peu importe que cet homme ait plaidé en sa faveur ou qu'il ait poussé les femmes à mettre leurs enfants dans son institution. Il avait tout. Absolument tout. Et il y avait renoncé. Après son coming out, les Weasley portèrent plainte et perdirent. En dépit de la déception causée, personne ne voulait ôter ses médailles au _héro_. La majorité silencieuse avait grondée : aucun n'aurait osé le dire à voix haute mais le fait est que Harry Potter, traître à sa condition, restait intouchable. Draco serra les dents en le voyant plonger ses iris si étranges dans celle de Raphaël.

" Raph, peux-tu retirer ta main ? Je me sens sale, là." Siffla soudainement le Survivant.

Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas de la répartie.

"Allons, ne me faîtes pas une querelle de vieux amants."

Draco le méprisa d'autant plus. Sa vulgarité lui donnait la nausée.

"Ton dernier jouet s'appelle Galaad, non ? Je l'avais vu à la répartition à Poudlard. Est-il au courant ?"

Son voisin de table sentit la curiosité poindre. _Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?_

"Galaad est tout à fait en accord avec moi ou mon mode de vie. Jaloux ?"

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

"Oh, non… Mon prince charmant est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, et je ne vois plus que le crapaud qui répand sa bave."

Il approcha ses lèvres de son aîné et fit la moue.

"Il est plaisant de vous déplaire. La contrariété dévoile ainsi votre vrai visage : vous êtes hideux." Minauda-t-il. "Excusez-moi, je dois une danse à une connaissance."

Il prit congé sans plus de cérémonie. D'un pas assuré, il rejoignit Hermione à la table 4. Draco ne vit pas Raphaël revenir.

"Maintenant, j'en suis certain… Il vous plait…"

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son hôte.

"N'assouvissez pas vos fantasmes à travers moi, _s'il vous plait_."

L'homme rit.

"Vous êtes distrayant, Mr Malfoy."

Draco s'abstint de lui jeter un regard noir.

"Bien. Commandons."

Tandis que Raphaël appelait Galaad d'un discret clin d'œil, son invité réalisa avec honte que son pouls s'accélérait. La carte du restaurant débordait de mets délicats et son estomac, affamé depuis quelques semaines déjà, semblait reprendre vie au fur et à mesure de leur description. Ses narines anticipaient les odeurs et sa bouche se gorgeait de salive.

"Galaad, je prendrais le menu périgourdin."

Le novice interrogea Draco du regard.

"La même chose." Murmura celui-ci d'une voix enrouée.

Il ressentait une humiliante excitation à l'idée d'avoir un repas décent. Pour concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, il prit maladroitement la parole.

"Vous ai-je parlé du Manoir Malfoy ?"

Son interlocuteur le fixa narquoisement.

"Non, je ne crois pas."

Mis en confiance, Draco continua sur sa lancée.

"Et bien…"

Il se mit à décrire les travaux de rénovation, la gestion du complexe du budget en raison de l'après-guerre et du manque de main-d'œuvre. Les minutes s'écoulaient et sa voix se tarit à l'arrivée de la première entrée. Les papilles en ébullition, il savoura ses profiteroles au foie gras avec ravissement. Raphaël eut un léger rire de gorge.

"On vous croirait en plein orgasme…"

Draco s'empourpra. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de cinglant mais la situation ne le permettait en aucune façon.

"Je dois avouer que la cuisine est exquise. Mes compliments aux elfes…"

Son voisin ricana et, délaissant son assiette, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"Vous faites fausse route, Mr Malfoy. Aucune de ces petites créatures ne voudrait travailler ici, pour des homosexuels. Toutefois, voir une personne telle que vous les complimenter fait partie des meilleurs moments de ma journée."

L'ex-mangemort se figea un instant. Il avala la dernière bouchée de son entrée, le temps de modérer sa réponse.

"L'un de nous deux aura passé un bon moment, au moins."

Il aurait voulu être moins froid mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il haïssait Raphaël et le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il avait désespérément besoin du propriétaire de _La Plume_ _d'Argent_.

"Ne vous vexez pas. Je suis trop taquin, on me le dit souvent." Sourit Raphaël.

Il ponctua sa remarque en ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier se retint de justesse de jeter un sort à l'impudent. Galaad désamorça la situation en faisant disparaître les assiettes et en leur proposant de choisir le vin pour la suite du repas.

"Tu aurais dû le faire _avant_ l'entrée", grinça son employeur, visiblement agacé. "Tu n'as pas fait cela aux clients, j'espère."

Le délicat serveur jeta un regard nerveux vers Harry Potter.

"Je…"

Ses yeux couleur tabac brillaient à présent.

"Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé…"

Raphaël l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le fit tomber sur ses genoux.

"Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu es un maître d'hôtel si… Incompétent", soupira-t-il en caressant le cou du sorcier.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Les hommes ne devaient pas se comporter ainsi entre eux. Ce n'était pas normal.

"Oh, Raphaël… Je… Ne me renvoie pas."

Galaad pleurait. Le dernier des Malfoy était écœuré. Il mourrait d'envie de le secouer un bon coup et de lui hurler de se reprendre.

"Je…" Hoqueta-t-il entre ses larmes. "Je… Je veux pas retourner là-bas."

Son amant, qui avait l'âge d'être son père, le cala contre son torse et le berça gentiment. A côté du couple, Draco frôlait l'apoplexie. Leur comportement le mettait dans une rage folle. Ces sang-purs n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils sacrifiaient sur l'autel de la décadence. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, Raphaël se leva.

"Mr Malfoy, je le raccompagne à sa chambre et je suis à vous."

Draco s'étouffa au mot "chambre" et lança un regard courroucé à l'homme aux yeux olive. Ce dernier quitta la pièce sans lui prêter attention. Ne sachant que faire, Draco observa la table d'Harry Potter mais il fut vite dépité car seul Hermione Granger s'y trouvait. Il détailla les autres clients du restaurant. La majorité des couples était composée de jeunes hommes et de sorciers d'âge mûr. Il frissonna et s'affaissa dans sur la banquette. Raphaël ne l'emploierait jamais. Il avait voulu lui montrer à quel point il était compétent en gestion, mais cela ne marcherait pas. Il clôt ses paupières et se détendit sous les effluves d'Ylang-ylang en se demandant où pouvait être Potter. Il fut désagréablement surpris quand un poids s'abattit sur sa droite. Honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller, Draco se redressa et rougit. Le maître des lieux était revenu et il avait apporté avec lui le plat principal. Malgré sa gêne, le blond savoura ses magrets de canard. La sauce qui les accompagnait était savoureuse et la garniture rehaussait parfaitement le goût de la viande. Le vin servi par Raphaël ajoutait au repas une subtile note sucrée qui le ravit. La conversation tourna autour de la musique et de quelques auteurs antiques.

"Vous devriez ajouter un piano et une contrebasse pour étouffer le brouhaha ambiant …" Fit distraitement Draco en faisant tourner dans son verre le liquide liquoreux. " Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs."

L'homme mûr lui prit l'objet des mains.

"L'alcool vous rend mélancolique Mr Malfoy."

Il délaissa le banc recouvert de velours et invita, d'un mouvement de tête, Draco à le suivre. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et descendirent dans les jardins pour longer une allée de statues. Celles-ci se caressaient, s'embrassaient… L'atmosphère était lourde, on entendait presque le frottement des peaux ou les gémissements étouffés. Elles étaient souvent à deux ou trois sur un même socle. Les éphèbes de pierre qui n'avaient pas de partenaires prenaient des poses sensuelles et érotiques. L'ex-mangemort se forçait à regarder droit devant lui mais, à son plus grand regret, Raphaël s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle.

"C'est _lui_."

Il savait de qu'il s'agissait sans poser la question ou contemplait l'œuvre. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Avec appréhension, il posa les yeux sur un Harry Potter en marbre. Le soulagement le gagna quand il réalisa que l'œuvre dormait. Le visage du Survivant, irréellement paisible, était niché au creux de son bras droit. Son torse se soulevait lentement et, dans un soupir silencieux, la sculpture se retourna pour s'étendre sur le ventre. Des draps fluides s'entremêlaient à ses jambes et un pan couvrait difficilement le haut du corps. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco tendit la main vers l'épaule gauche, il sursauta quand ses doigts frôlèrent la surface froide et humide.

"On s'y laisse toujours prendre…" Rit Raphaël. "Je dois avouer que l'artiste a fidèlement reproduit Harry durant son sommeil…"

Draco lui jeta un regard réfrigérant. Il eut la nausée en imaginant brièvement Potter et _cet_ _homme_-_là_ entrelacés et endormis.

"Je croyais qu'il détestait les représentations de lui."

L'air mauvais, le propriétaire du restaurant s'approcha du blond.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait donné sa permission…"

Draco fit un pas en arrière et observa une dernière fois la statue.

"La visite est-elle terminée ?"

Pour toute réponse, Raphaël avança entre les statues et prit un petit sentier. Son invité le suivit avec méfiance et il enjamba les quelques plantes qui étaient tombées sur le passage. Ils étaient seuls. Personne ne savait que Draco se trouvait ici…. Lorsque de la musique commença à se faire entendre, toutes les folles idées qui s'étaient formées dans le cerveau du jeune homme s'évanouirent.

"Aimez-vous danser Mr Malfoy ?"

Ce dernier eut un hochement qui pouvait aussi bien dire oui que non.

"Je suis un excellent professeur."

Draco inspira profondément et rétorqua sur un ton aimable :

"Non, cela ira. De toute façon je préfère conduire…"

Raphaël éclata de rire et, au tournant suivant, une étrange serre apparut. Elle était de forme ronde, les murs atteignaient à peine un mètre vingt de hauteur, des vitres gigantesques étaient encastrées sur cette ronde de pierre et soutenaient le toit. L'intérieur était difficilement visible à cause de la condensation sur les vitres, Draco vit tout de même des fées qui, en voletant un peu partout, éclairaient les invités en train de danser sur des airs suaves de Bossa Nova. Les deux sorciers montèrent la volée de marche et entrèrent. Draco fut dégoûté par la bourrasque d'air chaud et moite qui le frappa en pleine figure quand il franchit le seuil de la porte.

"Bienvenu dans l'antre des délices, Mr Malfoy."

Il y avait des hommes partout, de toutes nationalités, de toutes classes sociales et de tous âges. Certains dansaient au milieu de la salle, d'autres étaient installés dans de gigantesques coussins moelleux et fumaient le narguilé et un petit attroupement encerclé le bar, tel une nuée d'insectes autour d'une torche. Ils riaient, discutaient et flirtaient avec une décontraction qui fit grimacer Draco. Il se retint d'hurler quand un grand noir, probablement américain, lui pinça les fesses. Raphaël gloussa et fit un clin d'œil au rustre.

"Vous plaisez à Gary."

Son gloussement s'accentua tandis que Draco faisait demi-tour et quittait les lieux. Malheureusement pour lui, il se perdit et tomba sur un couple en train de se bécoter sur un petit banc en pierre. Il allait fondre en larmes. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, à voir ces dépravés passer outre la bienséance. Il voulait juste un travail pour pouvoir s'endormir dans un lit propre sans avoir l'estomac qui gronde. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour abuser des moldus sinon Azkaban l'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert et il était incapable d'exercer une profession moldu ou vivre en utilisant des sortilèges ménagers. Il ne savait pas et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Pourquoi se moquait-on de lui ? Une main se posa sur son bras.

"Galaad a dû nous servir le dessert, venez Mr Malfoy."

Il suivit docilement Raphaël bien qu'il le haïssait de tout son corps. Cette tapette le jetterait dehors une fois le divertissement terminé. Cette entrevue n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Ils mangèrent leur tartelette aux noix et au miel silencieusement. Quand Galaad, les yeux gonflés et les mains tremblantes, fit disparaître les vestiges du repas, une feuille apparue devant Draco. Il la prit avec curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce donc ?"

Le propriétaire eut un sourire cruel.

"La note, voyons. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je vous invitais ?"

Les entrailles de Draco gelèrent. Une bouffée de panique le prit lorsque ses yeux parcoururent l'addition : jamais il ne pourrait payer une telle somme. Il n'avait même pas les moyens de faire réparer sa baguette magique.

"Mais… Je…"

Raphaël le dévisagea.

"On peut trouver un arrangement."

Draco se leva si brusquement qu'il faillit renverser la table. Il n'allait pas lui demander _çà_.

"Espèce de…"

Il se tût car la salle entière portait son attention sur lui. A pas précipités, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Raphaël le rejoint dans le hall d'entrée en souriant. Le videur, que Draco avait croisé à son arrivée, tenait sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

"Suivez-moi, Mr Malfoy." Ordonna l'homme aux yeux olive.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune discussion. Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme talonna le directeur de la Plume d'Argent. Ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce sans lumière dont un mur était transparent. Au travers de celui-ci, on voyait un boudoir d'un style assez élégant éclairé de bougies rouges. Raphaël désigna un large fauteuil en cuir en face de la vitre teintée. A contrecœur, Draco s'exécuta.

"Je vous explique la situation. J'aime beaucoup Galaad… j'adore ses caresses, son corps et ses recoins… Mais ce qui m'excite par-dessus tout est d'avoir un voyeur, savoir être observé…."

La bouche de l'ex-mangemort s'ouvrit lentement.

"Soyez mon voyeur pour ce soir et j'efface votre ardoise. Vous n'avez rien à faire sauf nous regarder bien sûr."

Le cœur battant, Draco tenta de contrôler sa voix.

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Vous avez 12 heures pour trouver la somme."

Draco déglutit. Ses cils battaient furieusement. La main désagréablement tiède du maitre chanteur lui caressa la joue.

"Je vous fais venir de l'ambroisie."

"Et combien cela va me coûter ?" Cracha le blond dans un regain de dignité.

L'homme sourit.

"Rien du tout, c'est cadeau. Je vous le promet sur la langue de Galaad."

Répugnant, c'était tout ce que Draco pouvait dire de lui. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait le marché. Sa vie était peut-être épouvantable mais il y tenait malgré tout.

"Faîtes attention de ne pas en renverser, cela se transforme en acide au moindre contact avec un matériau magique inerte."

"Merci, je sais."

Raphaël disparut et Draco s'affala dans le fauteuil. Il lança un regard las au miroir sans teint. Il avait perdu. Il but une première gorgée du breuvage magique et soupira. Cela n'avait plus le même goût depuis son enfance, mais on dit que l'ambroisie a des effets et des goûts différents selon chaque personne. Et il n'était plus l'enfant de huit ans qui rêvait d'être champion du monde de Quidditch. Galaad entra dans le boudoir, ignorant le miroir sur le mur du fond. Il se déshabilla lentement. Draco se sentait gêné de voir cet être délicat s'effeuiller devant lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit un buffet et en sortit une coupe ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool. Il s'allongea sur un sofa qui se trouvait face à Draco. Quand son amant arriva, il avait déjà bu cinq verres. Raphaël renifla l'air. Draco eut une brève image de Goyle en train d'humer du chocolat, il esquissa un sourire.

"Tu bois du porto ?" Argua l'homme aux yeux olive.

Son cadet eut un rire faux et lui tendit son verre en direction de la glace.

"Qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse."

Il but d'une traite. Draco s'interrogea sur le maître d'hôtel. Voulait-il réellement _cela_ ? Se pliait-il aux frasques de son amant par amour... Ou intérêt. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une tapette, tant pis pour lui. S'il voulait l'amour et la dignité il ne devrait pas écarter les cuisses tel une putain.

"Tu as été très vilain ce soir."

Galaad eut un regard en dessous.

"J'ai _toujours_ été vilain."

L'homme rit gravement et dégrafa sa robe.

"Jeune sot."

Galaad posa sa coupe sous le sofa et se tourna vers son amant. Draco réalisa la nudité du jeune homme. Jusqu'à présent, il avait évité d'y penser… Les deux hommes étaient de profil, à moitié installé sur le canapé. Le corps de Galaad lui semblait sans consistance, il évitait de le fixer.

"Tu vas me virer ?"

Il avait dit cela en défaisant la ceinture de Raphaël.

"Non."

Galaad déboutonna habilement le pantalon. Draco but une nouvelle gorgée d'ambroisie.

"Pourquoi ?"

Raphaël caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux qui frôlaient son nombril.

"Tu es un incapable… Toutefois, tu plais aux clients."

Galaad baissa violemment le pantalon. Draco vida sa coupe à la vue du sexe érigé de Raphaël. Cet homme s'excitait des plus basses situations. Avec dégoût, l'ancien mangemort se cala dans son siège. Devant lui, Galaad glissa sur le sol. Il était à genoux au pied de Raphaël qui semblait le dominer en tout point.

"Tu me gardes parce que je suis ridicule."

Son amant sourit.

"Oui."

Galaad prit avec rage le sexe tendu et le mit dans sa bouche sans même le caresser. Draco, qui n'avait pas vu la chose venir, ne put détacher les yeux du mouvement. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Ce n'était pas normal. Quand Raphaël commença à gémir, Draco compris ce qui lui arrivait. C'était impossible. Son corps le trahissait. Il devait y avoir une explication. Il pensa à l'ambroisie.

"Va… Va plus… Plus vite…"

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le sofa et son amant continuait sa besogne avec le même empressement. Draco scruta avec fureur le visage déformé par le plaisir. Il lui avait donné le breuvage pour qu'il _participe_ indirectement. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens étant donné que le miroir teinté empêchait Raphaël de voir sa victime. Cette dernière avez de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

"Galaad…"

Draco ouvrit sa braguette et, avec sa main droite, il suivit les mouvements de piston que faisait la tête du jeune sorcier. Des idées saugrenues, probablement soufflées par le maudit breuvage, assaillirent Draco. Potter avait-il fait cela lui-aussi ? Ou bien Raphaël l'avait caressé jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements emplissent la pièce comme maintenant ? Gardait-il les yeux ouverts à l'inverse son ancien amour ? Il gémit faiblement quand il imagina Potter lui faire ce que faisait Galaad… Les cris de son maître chanteur lui firent écho. Son imagination était émoustillée par les bruits des deux exhibitionnistes. Il se libéra quand il vit la main de Raphaël se poser sur le crâne de Galaad pour intimer un va-et-vient plus rapide et plus profond. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité et comprendre l'atrocité qu'il avait commise. Ces hommes l'avaient tenté et il avait succombé. Il s'essuya sur ses sous-vêtements avec un haut-le-cœur et remit sa tenue en autre. Il remarqua à peine que le jeu sexuel qui se déroulait devant lui avait pris fin. Il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était mal ! Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux arriva, il découvrit un Malfoy blanc comme un linge, au bord de la nausée.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire en revoir."

Il avait une expression répugnante de chat repu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au hall.

"Allez-vous m'engager ?"

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander. Malgré tout, il espérait que…

"C'est hors de question."

L'homme rit froidement.

"Je serais le dernier des imbéciles si je le ferai."

"Mon passé vous dérange autant ?" Grinça amèrement Draco. "Vous êtes comme les autres."

Son vis-à-vis le plaqua contre le mur.

"Petit arrogant.", cracha-t-il, "Tu me méprises, tu penses que la communauté homosexuelle devrait être mise à feu et à sang et je devrais accepter de te détendre la main ? "

Draco frémit.

"Tu viens ici car c'est le seul endroit que tu n'es pas essayé. Qu'importe que tu ne le dises jamais à voix haute car tu n'es pas en position de monnayer. Je ne suis pas un homme assez bon pour secourir l'âme damné qui m'aurait torturé dans une autre vie."

Il lâcha l'ex-mangemort.

"Peut-être quand vous aurez changé. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Il abandonna Draco et partit en direction de la salle de réception. Le jeune homme était tellement secoué qu'il s'appuya contre le mur pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il se sentait souillé par cette soirée.

"Draco Malfoy ?"

Il leva la tête et rencontra des iris d'un vert éblouissant.

"Oh, mince alors. Si j'avais imaginé te recroiser un jour…"

Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour faire face à Harry Potter. La seule personne qui ne _devait_ pas le voir ainsi. Faible, désespéré, pitoyable…

"Je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point j'admire ce que tu as fait du manoir de ta famille…" Dit le brun en souriant.

Il paraissait lumineux. Draco inspira un profondément.

"Mais qu'est ce que peut me foutre l'avis d'une pédale dans ton genre ?"

L'expression du sauveur du monde sorcier se figea.

"Bordel, mais pourquoi les Weasley ne t'ont pas brulé vif ? T'es un déchet, Potter ! Tu es la honte du monde sorcier !"

Un sentiment indescriptible lui envahi l'estomac quand le jeune homme recula, les yeux écarquillés. Cela ne dura qu'un instant car, presque aussitôt, son ancien ennemi réagit…. Mais pas comme il l'attendait. Au lieu de s'énerver et de se jeter sur lui, Potter eut une expression glaciale.

"Peut-être… Mais toi, un jour, tu disparaitras sans que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte… Tu t'effaceras lentement et personne ne se souviendra de ton existence."

Draco ouvrit la bouche. Potter passa devant lui sans le regarder. Sans le _voir_. Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux et il quitta en courant la Plume d'Argent. Il rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel et pleura toute la nuit dans son oreiller. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant au parchemin dupliqué dans sa poche….

XXXXX

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

**Blue Cinnamon**


End file.
